Ship-girls Unleashed
by Heavyassaultsenpai
Summary: A bunch of random shorts and mixed genres mostly. Rating may change. I used to write series like this long ago so I'm just going to do the same here.
1. The Infamy

Pearl Harbor...

Sunday, December 7th...

1941...

...Early afternoon.

...Battleship row.

"And the lord said on to them..." The U.S.S Tennessee preached loudly to a large group of fairies on her bow as they all stood, heads bowed with fingers locked.

Her battleship sisters all sat around her as well, doing their own thing as they all listened indifferently.

The Pacific fleet girls were all wearing different bathing suits with locked rigs as they were simply waiting-in-anchor.

Their hulls, hatches, and weapons were ready for inspection as today was like any other Sunday in Pearl Harbor...

"Are you about done sis?" U.S.S. California moaned loudly, applying suntan lotion in the most skimpiest bikini as she sat in the back of battleship row, next to a record player.

In front of her, sat U.S.S. Oklahoma outboard of U.S.S. Maryland playing poker as the red-haired ship-girl's pile was bigger then the dark-haired girls.

"Are you cheating me Okie?" Maryland pouted as she threw more money on the pile as Oklahoma smirked, looking over at her sister Nevada.

"Some just call me Lucky-O."

"I'm tired of your old stories and magic man in the sky Tennsy." U.S.S. West Virginia grumbled, whittling a piece of wood as she was outboard of Tennessee's sermon.

"Stowe it West." U.S.S. Arizona warned roughly as she was eating an egg sandwich in one hand and smoking a cigarette in the other.

Arizona was sitting hunched over on the dock between Tennessee and Nevada, a set of aviator glasses shielding her bloodshot eyes from the rising sun as she was completely hungover from the night before.

U.S.S. Nevada sat next to her reading a book and drinking a beer as she remained silent.

"I'm sorry Lord, but my heathenish sisters see that my good word for you is not appreciated. Please forgive them for they do not know how they sin against you Father!" Tennessee continued to lament.

"Greed, Sloth, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, and Pride! Ohhhhh I see it in all your eyes." Tennessee condemned woefully as she pointed to all the other battleships.

"And on the Lord's day!" Tennessee looked to the sky, her sisters drinking, smoking, and revealing their body so shamelessly.

"Where is your modesty? Where is your self-control?" Tennessee was very pious, a cross hanging from her neck as her bathing suit was more suited for an old woman.

The other US battleship-girls thought better to just let her finish as they knew Tennessee could spend all day calling out the flaws of all of her sister-ships.

30 minutes later...

"And may the lord be with you." Tennessee announced finally as the fairies replied with a somber.

"And also with you..."

The group of fairies disassembled swiftly, wanting to enjoy their day off as Arizona looked over at California and nodded.

The blonde surfer girl smiled gleefully as she turned on her record player and placed a needle to a spinning record.

{Peggy Suave: Posin'}

"How can you keep going on about the same boring stories about some guy that can walk on water, honestly?" West Virginia sneered lightly as she looked over at Tennessee.

"I only seek to guide others to him, not to question him." The Dixie Girl took a righteous tone as West Virginia strip more bark off her whittling wood.

"And if this god is really real, then may he strike me dead right now." West Virginia sneered meanly as Tennessee gasped, gripping her Bible and cross tightly.

"You take that back U.S.S. West Virginia..." The Dixie blonde said formally as the dark haired Mountain girl smirked.

"No." Tennessee's eyes watered at West Virginia's answer as the religious girl suddenly hit the dark-haired girl with her Bible.

"Take it back now!" The holy girl demanded as she and West started grappling on "The Row".

The other ship-girls looked on with smiles and chuckles as Arizona yelled again.

"WEST! Are you trying to piss me off or get your ass kicked? Cuz' you're about 2 seconds from both!"

Not too far away...

"Don't they ever stop making so much noise?" Ford island laid in a hammock on her highest point as she could see and hear three hundred and sixty degrees around her.

She had been up all night partying with the Battleship girls as they were all ready to do it again.

"What's all this buzzing now?" She heard a light sound above her as she swatted lazily in the air at invisible mosquitoes.

Just down the way from Ford.

"Almost done... and there!" Utah said gladly, putting the finishing touches on her painting of the valley in front of her as she sat by herself on the opposite side of Battleship row.

"Besides the occasional AA training, I'm basically retired..."

The older woman looked to the sky as she saw incoming aircraft.

"Is that the carriers screwing around with us again?" Utah shielded her eyes from the rising sun as she focused in on the planes.

"Bit early for a Sunday..." The front of them seemed fine, but then Utah realized that there were no stars on the planes, only giant, red circles.

"Japanese...?"

The planes only got larger and closer as Utah's eyes widened suddenly.

Two low-flying torpedo bombers dropped off two long spears as they hit the water and cruised straight for her.

"Ford! Warn the others!" Utah's klaxon cried out as the two Torpedoes struck her port side. She was instantly sunk, her painting floating on fire next to her.

"Holy SHIT!" Ford turned out of her hammock wildly and ran as aircraft poured over top of her. She came to the edge of the hill as she cupped her hands like a loudspeaker and yelled loudly.

"AIR RAID ON PEARL HARBOR! THIS IS NO DRILL!" Ford island's scream echoed over Battleship row as all the battleship girls looked up to see aircraft filling the sky.

"What the hell?!" Arizona slowly stood up, pulling the glasses from her eyes as the cigarette and sandwich fell to the water.

"Are those ours...?" West Virginia squinted her eyes for a better look as Oklahoma and Maryland set their cards down.

California turned off her record player as Nevada sat her book down.

All the girls were staring at the incoming planes as Arizona's klaxon screamed wildly.

"It's the Japanese! Battle-stations!"

Suddenly attacking Zeros strafed their decks as fairies cried out in pain and death. Black objects begin to drop from the various planes around them as more screams and fire suddenly broke out everywhere.

Arizona heard a familiar klaxon screaming in agony as her heart cringed.

"Pennsylvania!"

It was her sister-ship stuck in Dry Dock as she knew she couldn't move.

All the ship-girls AA fire slowly began to pick up as planes dived on California next.

"Not cool dude!" 2 Torpedoes and bombs struck the tall blond as oil begin to leak from the sides of her mouth, dropping her to her knees.

"Abandon ship..." Her klaxon sounded weakly as she slowly begin to settle on the bottom of Battleship row.

"CALIFORNIA NOOOOOOO!" Tennessee screamed, reaching wildly for her sister as the Bible dropped from her hands.

"We can't help her!" Arizona roared over more explosions as she continued to fire heavily into the sky next to Nevada.

"Arizona my fairies are scared and confused!" Maryland called out, firing wildly in the sky as Arizona yelled back.

"Good! Then we're all at the same table! Now keep firing GODDAMNIT!"

Death and destruction was everywhere as Pearl Harbour was a living hell now, which was nothing more than a peaceful sermon 5 minutes ago.

"I want steel in the sky now ladies!" The second-in-command happened to glance out to her left as Arizona saw multiple low-flying torpedo bombers dropping their payloads straight into the water

"WEST! OKIE! Torpedoes Port-side!" The two ship-girls looked over in terror at the cylinders of death heading right for them as they braced for impact.

Both girl's klaxons cried out painfully as Maryland grabbed Oklahoma as West Virginia fell into Tennessee's arms, her legs blown apart.

"MY RUDDER!"

"M-M-Mary, I-I'm hit b-b-bad." Oklahoma said in a panicky voice as she held Maryland's hands tightly in one hand, feeling up her port side with the other.

"Agghhh! My torpedo-blister!" Water began to fill Oklahoma's open bulkheads as her fairies cried out in fear.

"Not so lucky now..." The red-haired girl began to list deeply as Maryland tried to hold her up.

"Okie! Stay with me!" Maryland begged as the capsizing girl shook her head slowly, oil pouring from her gasping mouth.

"Abandon... Ship..." Oklahoma closed her eyes as she completely capsized.

More gun fire and explosions erupted around them as Tennessee held West Virginia's sinking form next to them.

"I-I-I take i-it back..." West Virginia said weakly as oil ran from her face and port-side.

The mountain girl was in bad shape and she knew it as she looked down at her destroyed legs.

"Do y-you think t-they would let a shitty battleship l-like me into heaven...?" West asked sadly as she saw the cross dangling from Tennessee's neck.

"I thought you hated the gospel?" The Dixie Girl sobbed loudly as she held West in her arms.

"Why d-do y-y-ou think... I-I-I always sat n-next to y-you?" West Virginia cough up more oil as the fires begin to spread around her.

"Do m-me a favor Tennsy... T-Tell my sisters..."

Tennessee cried sadly and she began to rock back and forth holding the sinking girl.

"Abandon... Ship..."

Arizona and Nevada's anti-aircraft fire was in full force as the latter Boiler Room suddenly wired through.

"We're ready!"

Nevada slowly got underway as her Anti-aircraft fire roared into the air.

"Arizona above you!" Nevada pointed high into the sky as dive-bombers descended upon the anchored battleship girl. Multiple Bombs struck all around Arizona as one comically drop between her breasts.

"A dud...?"

Arizona looked down as the bomb's spinning propeller slowed to a stop.

"Abandon!?"

The words didn't even reach the dark-haired girl's mouth as her keel and bow suddenly exploded outward.

Arizona's forward magazine disintegrated in a fiery explosion as a black plume of smoke ruptured up through her conning tower. Oil splattered from her back all over Tennessee as Nevada raise her hands in front of her.

The U.S.S Arizona simply sunk to the bottom of battleship row as no one could help her now...

"Why... Why would!" Tennessee screamed, grabbing her head as she gritted her teeth. She could feel the fairies of her sunk sister's clamoring aboard her, manning her AA weapons now.

No longer surprised or scared, but angry.

"Shoot anything in the sky..." The religious girl ordered darkly as Maryland looked over her a little scared, but kept firing.

"But, our fighters?"

"Anything..."

Nevada was underway now and she knew it was too tight to maneuver where she was as she began to head for the Canal.

Nevada could feel the boost in morale as her getting underway was the best sight at the moment. Suddenly Ford Island's voice cracked through her radio.

"Don't do it Nevada! if you block the canal, then we can't send help!"

"Dammit!" Nevada looked around as she saw a small beach to her left as she slowly steered into it.

"Shit!" The girl cried in pain as her left hand and ribs were broken from hitting the beachhead too hard.

Nevada looked up from the beach, her face half covered in sand as she saw the result of the air strike on Pearl Harbor first hand. She could still see Tennessee and Maryland fighting for their lives as the others...

"Where's Okie...?" She slowly blinked, holding her wounds.

"Everyone's..." Nevada suddenly passed out from her wounds.

And just like that...

It was over...


	2. Aftermath

Pearl Harbor hospital.

Mid 40's...

I lay peacefully for the first time in weeks on my bed as my injured body slowly sinks into it.

I'm heavily bandaged along with everyone else from battleship row...

They brought in Oklahoma earlier today as my heart was truly relieved, but not honestly. I had heard things that worried me.

 _"I'll go see sis in the morning, clear this all up."_

Darkness fills the corner of my eyes and mind as I can no longer hold myself up physically or mentally.

The last thing I hear is West Virginia yell at the top of her lungs from some nightmare across from me.

"Die! Fucking yellow Monkeys! Fucking DIE!"

Then I close my eyes.

(Scenes from the attack on Pearl Harbor)

Was it Minutes, hours? I'm suddenly awakened by someone shaking me wildly as all I hear is corrupt sentences and phrases that I can't understand. My eyes adjust to the darkness slowly as I realize it's Oklahoma, heavily bandaged, standing in the moonlight, terrified.

"N^A#^D%A!"

"What's wrong Okie? I can barely understand you." The red-haired girl with freckled cheeks is standing right next to my bed, her mouth is moving.

"W#*H##A^T&eN?"

I can't understand a single word my sister is saying, it's nothing but gibberish now as Oklahoma suddenly realizes how she sounds.

Tears begin to fill her blue eyes, touching her throat as she looks around frantically. She finds a small metal pan on the night stand next to me and starts tapping on it in front of my face.

"Morris code?" She nods wildly, her frantic tapping pulls me out of my slumber as I can only look at my little sister tapping away.

I lean up, holding my ribs..., it's painful.

"Okie, slow down." She's trying to understand what has happened as I don't need Morris to understand she's confused and scared. I feel my heart ache as I gently pull her to my bed.

"Everyone got hit Okie..., Tennessee, Maryland, Pennsylvania only sustained minor damage, West Virginia and California are over there." I nod across the way.

"I got hit pretty bad, I broke some ribs and my hand beaching." I pause suddenly as I look at my sister weakly.

 _"This won't be easy..."_

"Y-You capsized Okie, you've been out of commission for weeks... Your communications... They... They say you'll never speak again." Tears began to fall from Oklahoma's blue eyes as she tapped out one word.

"A-r-i-z-o-n-a."

I shake my head slowly as Oklahoma burst into tears now.

 _"WEST! OKIE! PORT-SIDE!"_

She remembered Arizona warning her and West Virginia of the torpedoes heading right for her, before for being...

"I'm sorry Okie..." I whisper, tears falling from my eyes as Oklahoma tilts her head questioningly at me.

"I should have been there to protect you, if I would of just been outboard of you... What kind of sister does that make me?" I wipe my face as Oklahoma smiles at me as she taps out my quote from the battle.

"NEVEDA IS UNDERWAY! I'LL DRAW THEIR FIRE! GIVE THEM HELL GIRLS!"

I never said it, but chuckle through the tears as the red-haired girl lays me back to my bed gently. My sister snuggles in lightly next to me, avoiding my ribs as she taps my firm abs repeatedly.

"S.O.S..."


	3. Puget Sound

Bremerton, Washington.

Mid 40's...

...Puget Sound.

West Virginia slowly hobbled into the main naval office, the air heavy with the scent of rain as it was almost nightfall now.

After a quick patch job she was sent stateside for major repairs and upgrades. She had been at sea for days at half power as she was still kind of damaged from being raised from Pearl Harbor.

 _"No one...?"_

The dark-haired, mountain girl looked around the open area as it seemed like any other military installation.

Suddenly a large, casually dressed black women stepped into the lobby as she looked over at West Virginia.

Despite her large and intimating stature, the woman smiled warmly as she quickly walk towards the damaged ship-girl.

"I'm glad you made it, here now, let me get a good look at you." The black woman reached out to West Virginia as the dark-haired girl suddenly slapped away the outreaching hands.

"Don't touch me fucking nigger!" West Virginia glared violently at the black woman as she just slowly lowered her hands.

"I see..., so "they" were right... Down the hall, second door on the left." The woman sighed disappointingly, pointing down the hall to the left as she walked off without another word.

West Virginia began to walk away as she sneered to herself.

"Who does that monkey think she is trying to put her meat hooks on me!"

West soon stood outside of said door as she was completely unsure what lay on the other side.

She opened the door quietly as the first thing she noticed was the wonderful smell of food in the air. Her stomach growled loudly, it had been a long trip on rations as she was ready for a hot meal.

West Virginia stepped into a smaller hall and closed the door behind her as she heard familiar voices next.

A smile grew across her face as it was her sisters!

She had missed them dearly at Pearl Harbor as her heart swelled.

But she would never say it or show it as everyone took the mountain girl angry-all-the-time.

It had only been about 6 months, but it felt like ages since they were all badly damaged and laid up in Pearl Harbor hospital together.

"Ohhhhh my stern is killing me, why does Mama' Sound got to be so rough sometimes." U.S.S. California rubbed her butt lightly as she helped set the table with the others.

"She said you had so many barnacles, your stern looked like a coral reef!" U.S.S. Nevada joked teasingly as the others chuckled. West Virginia edged her way down the hall as she continued to listen.

"Ha, Ha." California said dryly as she set more silverware on the table.

"It's getting late, I hope she made... it... Ok..." Maryland said worryingly as she looked up to see her sister West Virginia standing in the doorway, smiling.

"WEST!" The group yelled as they quickly surrounded her.

"I've prayed every night for you and Okie to return to us, it's good to see you again sister." U.S.S. Tennessee held the same cross in her hands as West Virginia nodded with a light blush.

"We thought you'd never make it you old sea-bitch!" California slapped the damaged girl roughly on the back as a spike of pain rifled throughout her body.

The only one not smiling was Nevada, and for good reason.

"Did you meet her?" The short-haired girl asked harshly as West Virginia just looked evenly at her, not liking her tone.

"I didn't see anyone, just some fucking gorilla that tried to!?" Suddenly a hand connected loudly across her cheek as it snapped West Virginia's head painfully to the right.

"What was that for!" West Virginia demanded, looking back at her sisters as they were all glaring angrily at her now.

"Don't ever speak about "her" like that ever again West!" The mountain girl was surprised to see it was her soft-hearted sister Maryland that had struck her.

"I say we kick her ass." Nevada punched her fist together as California nodded.

"Let's not fight, we just got back together." Tennessee tried to reason as she saw the door in the back of the room open slowly.

"Mama' Sound..."

The smile quickly faded from the religious girl's face as a uniformed woman stepped in to the room.

"OFFICER ON DECK!"

All the ship-girls snapped to attention as West was having trouble holding her posture.

"Everyone at ease..., but you U.S.S. West Virginia." A voice ordered sharply as the rude girl suddenly realized the error of her ways.

It was the same black woman from the lobby, but dressed in a military uniform now as all the girls around her held a firm salute.

The black woman sat frowning as West Virginia was surprised to see her sisters still at attention.

"Permission to speak, Puget Sound ma'am!" Nevada yelled loudly as West Virginia began to feel a terrible pain in her heart.

"Denied, the four of you sit..., now." Sound ordered sternly as the U.S. girls were in their seats instantly, their faces turned to the grindstone.

"Now girls, forgive me for what I am about to say, but at one point this speech was for all of you." Puget Sound said softly as she turned her frowning face up to West Virginia.

"Now Miss West Virginia, I don't know how they do things in Pearl Harbor, but I'm Puget Sound... and we do things around here a little differently... I know you Battleship girls are the pride of the US Navy and that is true. You are treated like celebrities, never having to wash or clean for yourselves, but that's all about to change here. If you don't work, you won't be repaired, if that's not enough, then you get mothballed and when the next "Breaker" auction comes up, I'll sell your sorry scrap to them." Sound continued as the other girls tried to control their emotions.

"This is a war ladies, and my business is fixing warships, and I got to say business is booming. I get you girls back into the fight faster than anybody else on this Coast. Now, I know this may be a Navy installation... but it is I who gets the final say on who goes back to the fleet and who heads to "The Breakers." Me..., I am your keeper now, remember that." West Virginia felt tears in the corners of her eyes as the room was completely against her right now.

"I like your gumption kid, in all my years on this earth, I've never been called a nigger to my face." West suddenly yelped as a hard kick struck in her in the shin.

"Now, now, Mary." Sound snipped, suppressing a smirk as the others were all grumbling and sneering now.

"I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt after meeting all your sisters, but I made the poor assumption that you would be like them, when in fact it was the complete opposite. They even said I should send you to New York instead to your sister Colorado."

"W-What does that m-mean?" West Virginia asked weakly as she was having more trouble now controlling herself. The pain in her port was becoming an intense issue as she continued to hold her salute.

"Well... When Tennessee and I got here we were a bit surprised too, but Mama' Sound took us in and fed us, even on our first day and when California and Nevada showed up, she greeted them the same way as us and we all sat in this very room and ate together." Maryland said softly as she looked around at the other US girls.

"But when Mama' Sound told us you were coming, we all knew that you'd be a racist little bigot!" Nevada snapped meanly as Tennessee spoke up next.

"We knew about your "disposition" so we thought maybe New York was a better option for you."

"Not cool man..." California said finally as Sound knocked on the table loudly, commanding silence.

"Anything to say Miss Virginia?" Sound asked as West Virginia's exploded into tears as all the US girls were shockingly surprised.

"I'M SORRY I FUCKED EVERYTHING UP AGAIN, IT'S LIKE I CAN'T EVEN HELP MYSELF!" West shrieked frantically as she covered her crying face.

After a few deep breaths, she continued sadly.

"I-I-I just wanted t-to be a-accepted... I wasn't happy-go-lucky as Oklahoma or confident as Arizona, thoughtful as Tennessee or caring as Maryland, sly as Nevada, so I bullied attention from them... Anything... good or bad, I was just a sad, selfish bully really."

"Maybe they should have left me at the bottom of Battleship Row with Arizona!" The mountain girl turned and ran for the door, her boilers in overdrive as the adrenaline-fueled girl burst through the doors she had just came through as she ran out into the rain.

Back inside.

"What's wrong girls, you act like you've never seen her cry before?" Puget Sound asked wonderingly as the ship-girls all turned to her.

"That's because... We never have..."

"Be there for her, make her comfortable... The Nightmares are coming and so is "She"." Sound said softly, but cautiously as she stood and walked out.

West began to scream at the raining sky, wiping her eyes as she suddenly tripped and fell.

She landed in a pool of oily water as it only triggered more forgotten memories.

"Please don't leave me alone!"


	4. Big Game Hunter

I don't own any of these characters or games, I don't make any money from this.

The hunt begins...

The great Sakura tree.

With closed eyes, a small girl prayed inside a large shrine peacefully, incense burning slowly around her.

 _"Please Nagato..."_

Her sister Mutsu was the Guardian of this place now as she continued to watch over her frozen sister.

 _"Come back..."_

Suddenly a klaxon cried out in pain outside as Mutsu's eyes shot open.

 _"Kawakaze!"_

The small girl swiftly got to her feet as she raced to her rig and locked in. She wasted little time getting underway as she exploded out the front door and landed in the courtyard, completely alert.

To her left she saw a figure in black with red horns standing over the white-haired Sakura enforcer.

"Kawakaze!" Mutsu's eye's widened as she saw the predicament the IJN destroyer was in.

The larger ship-girl had a black and red hatchet stuck deeply in Kawakaze's left shoulder as the smaller, white-haired girl had her sword across her chest, holding it back just under it's blade.

"Mutsu-sama Aaargghhh! Stay back!" Kawakaze screamed as the figure slowly pressed the ax deeper with one hand.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" Mutsu demanded furiously as her rig focused on the demonic-looking stranger.

"Good girl..." The attacker leaned up with a evil smirk, pulling her hatchet free of it's prey.

Kawakaze groaned lowly, dropping to the shallow water, her white hair matching her ears now, spotted black with oil from her wound.

"My name is... Friedrich der Grosse..., First and only H-class battleship..., and I'm looking for you and your sister..." The Gothic woman's German accent, dripped like the oil from her hatchet as Mutsu also recognized the colors, even with the horns.

"What do the Iron-blood want with us?" The German laughed wildly to the sky as she pointed her murderous ax at the IJN battleship girl.

"Hahahaha absolutely nothing..., this is personal..." The dark-haired girl's gold eyes beamed wickedly.

"But you're an ally! Why do this?" Mutsu could tell this girl wasn't going to be reasoned with at this point as she prepared to open fire...

Or worse...

"I'm looking for seven ships..., Seven girls that hold a title I was denied..." The German girl smiled crookedly as she continued.

"And when I find them... I'm going to take one barrel from each one of them..."

"Willingly..., Or not..." Friedrich threatened darkly.

"You're hunting the "Big Seven"...?"Mutsu glared at the German with surprise as she finally understood.

"You know..., for being one of the seven... I thought you'd be... Bigger..." The dark-haired woman chuckled, using her hatchet to show a much larger height.

"Now... just hand over them barrels... and you and your little sister can just stay here and play with your animal friends in your big sacred tree for all I care..." The KMS girl grinned insanely, reaching behind her back and pulled out another hatchet.

"Tick, tock... M-u-t-s-u-Sama..." Friedrich began to click her blades together as she walked toward the IJN girl.

After a short, but fierce battle, Friedrich stood victorious as she sat roughly on Mistu's small chest, forcing the air from the girl's lungs.

{Creak...}

"Now... I'll take this..." The German hunter began to slowly turn one of the Mutsu's barrels out of her rigging. Mutsu screamed in agony as it felt like someone was twisting the Japanese girl's arm off.

"Hmmm!" Friedrich suddenly heard the familiar sound of a projectile flying through the air as she tilted her head back swiftly.

{SWOOSH!}

A black sword passed just in front of her face as she felt a sharp pain in her port-side.

Looking down, the German girl saw Kawakaze with a short blade in her right hand, her left arm hung lifeless as she was using her body to slowly push it deeper into the German's ribs.

{CRACK!}

"Filthy little mongrel!" Friedrich violently back-handed the white-haired destroyer away from her as the German battleship girl raised her hatchet high.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR PELT FOR THAT!"

Suddenly an explosion rocked Friedrich from behind as a salvo struck her hand, back, and head.

"You will leave immediately!" A voice thundered overhead as another 3 round salvo struck the German girl.

Friedrich turned violently with the stranger's hits finding their marks as she darted backwards into deeper water, smoking.

"Arrrggg! You Japanese are like cockroaches!" The German battleship girl snapped her fingers as her massive rigging rose beneath her feet and lifted her off the water. It's monstrous mouth clanked open loudly and began to power up as Nagato jumped in front of her sister and Kawakaze, her barrels focused on the red-horned girl ready to fire again.

"Say goodbye!?" Suddenly the German girl's radar pinged to life as as a air-raid was heading right for her.

A loud buzzing soon followed as silver and white aircraft quickly filled the sky.

"Zuikaku of the Fifth carrier division here! Launching all aircraft, prepare for the Crane's Endeavor!" The brown-haired carrier announced loudly over the radio as she drew her sword.

"And her benevolent sister Shoukaku of the same division. You are now all under the Crane's protection, please breath easy." The white-haired carrier said soothingly as she began to play her flute.

Friedrich gritted teeth, touching the oily wound leaking from her left side.

 _"That damned destroyer!"_

"Well, It's been fun ladies... but I must retire for now." The golden-eyed girl smiled as she maneuvered sharply and made flank speed away from the grouping Japanese girls.

Zuikaku and Shoukaku sailed up to Nagato, who was kneeling down next to the heavily damaged Mutsu and Kawakaze.

"We'll get them help immediately, please rest assure. You're safe now." Shoukaku put a soft hand on the short battleship girl's shoulder.

"More importantly who was that woman?" Zuikaku sheathed her sword as she watched the dark figure disappear over the horizon.

"I don't know... but I'm going to make her pay!" Nagato stared angrily at her little sister's missing barrel as tears welled up in her eyes.


	5. Shoukaku pulls Ghost

"I can't believe SHE is the "Grey Ghost!" Zuikaku said drunkenly in a booth across from her sister Shoukaku.

"Keep your voice down, she's sitting at the bar." The white-haired carrier said softly and less drunk as she looked over her shoulder to Enterprise sitting alone at the bar.

"I don't give a damn, she ain't so tough! I'll show ya'!" The brown-haired girl staggered to her feet as her sister grabbed her sleeve.

"Please don't, you're drunk." Zuikaku pulled away from Shoukaku stubbornly as she brushed herself down and straightened up, some what.

"Zui..." The green-eyed carrier watched her sister march to the bar and tap Enterprise roughly on the shoulder.

"Hey Grey Ghost!" Zuikaku continued to tap the American's shoulder.

"I would prefer that you didn't call me that." Enterprise slowly turned in her bar chair as her hard eye's fell on Zuikaku.

A small chill ran up the Japanese carrier's keel as Enterprise's violet eyes burned into her amber ones, waiting...

Zuikaku swiftly found her composure despite being drunk.

"Ohhhhh! You're not so tough you know that?!" Enterprise got to her feet as Zuikaku unconsciously stepped back.

"Why don't you go sleep that off, then start running your mouth." Enterprise said calmly as the brown-haired girl balled her fists.

"Why don't you sleep THIS OFF!" Zuikaku swung at the American Carrier as she missed completely and lost her balance.

"Oof!" The drunk girl slammed headfirst into the bar, her right eyebrow exploding with oil as she hit the floor at Enterprise's feet.

"Zui..." Shoukaku palmed her face as she got to her feet and headed towards her sister laying on the ground, groaning.

"I'm sorry about this." Shoukaku apologized formally as she knelt down next to her sister.

"Mugford, aid kit." Enterprise looked to the bartender with her hand out as the small Destroyer quickly retrieve the said item.

"I'm Sooooo Ssoorryy." Enty knelt down across from the apologizing IJN carrier, who was holding her sister's head in her lap, oil pouring over her right eye.

"Don't worry about it, alot of ships don't like me." Enterprise said somberly as she put a bandage to the Zuikaku's wound. She slowly began wrapping the drunk girl's head with Shoukaku's help as they worked quickly.

"It's not deep, she should be ok." Shoukaku looked her sister over with great relief as Enterprise suddenly pulled Zuikaku's left arm over her shoulder.

"I'll help you get her back." Shoukaku only nodded as she looped her sister's right arm around her shoulder and neck too.

"1-2-3." The two carriers lifted in unison as they had to support most of Zuikaku's weight and headed for the door.

"I forget to pay." Shoukaku paused, reaching for her money as Enterprise looked back over her shoulder to the bar and called out.

"Mug, put their drinks on my tab." The bartender simply nodded as the three carriers exited the bar.

"This way." Shoukaku lead the three down the street as they were soon in the Japanese carrier's room. The two some what able ship-girls laid Zuikaku to her bed as Shoukaku sighed deeply.

"She should be ok now, thanks again for your help." The white-haired carrier thanked brightly as Enterprise stood and headed for the door.

"Will you stay for a drink? It's the least I can do for taking care of my foolish sister." Enterprise paused as she turned and nodded.

"I will, and please don't be too hard on her." Shoukaku opened a small fridge as she handed a cold beer to Enterprise sitting on the floor. Shoukaku sat next to her as Enterprise leaned away.

"If we sit closer we don't have to speak as loudly." The IJN carrier smiled coyly as Enterprise felt a heat rise through hull. The two cracked opened their beers as they both drank together silently.

"I'll finish my beer and be on my way." Enterprise announced as Shoukaku felt dizzy from the alcohol.

"Yes, again t-thank y-you." The IJN carrier blushed hotly as she lost her balance and steered into Enterprise.

Both cans of beer hit the floor and began spraying them both as the American carrier landed on her back holding the Japanese girl by her arms.

"Sink me..." Shoukaku pressed her body against Enterprise with a lustful moan.

"They would speak of you in stories to frighten destroyers. "The "Grey Ghost" would get you if you failed a test or mission." But even the battleships and carriers were scared too. We would hear a carrier was completely destroyed, then another would show, then another. To think it was the same carrier haunting our fleet." Shoukaku closed her eyes and suddenly pressed her lips to Enterprise's.

To Shoukaku's surprise the American didn't resist or fight, but opened her mouth as their tongues gently wrapped together.

Moments passed as Shoukaku opened her light green eyes slightly as she saw Enterprise's volet one's staring right at her.

"So you want to get "sunk" little birdy?" Enterprise pulled away slightly as Shoukaku's tongue continued to twist at the grey-haired carrier.

"Hey ShoSho? My head hurts." It was Zuikaku, rubbing her head sorely as she looked down at her sister laying on the floor.

"You... OK!?" Shoukaku got to her feet with some difficulty as Zuikaku saw Enterprise laying on the floor as well.

"What is she doing here!"


	6. Bismarck's End

"Bismarck! Give it up!" King George the fifth yelled, her rigging and crew at full attention.

"I hope you put up a better fight then Hood did!" The pride of the kriegsmarine's yelled back mockingly.

"Hear me now! I will fight to my last shell!" Bismarck called out violently as after being hit by Ark Royal's torpedo planes, she began to sail in a circle due to the damage to her rudder.

"Have it your way then! NO QUARTER ASKED?" KGV raised her sword, ready to signal the attack as her rig focused on the circling German battleship girl.

"NONE TAKEN!" Bismarck yelled back over her shoulder now as she was no less deadly and let loose a volley from my main guns at Rodney.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The British guns all opened fire as rounds whistled through the air and splashed around the Bismarck.

The battle had begun...

"Adjust your fire! Walk her into the flames of hell girls!" KGV ordered, reloading as her barrels turned and fired another blazing salvo.

"Incoming aircraft, swordfish!" Norfolk yelled over the gunfire as her eyes widened.

"What!?" The torpedo planes lined up to attack... Her?!

"HEY! Wait! I'm BRITISH!" The blonde girl screamed, waving her arms frantically as the planes suddenly pulled out of their attack.

"OH! Sorry Norfolk!" Victorious apologized, covering her mouth as Ark Royal shook head shook her head next to her.

"You want a fight?! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Bismarck's forward turrets fired on KGV as her aft turrets fire at Rodney in rapid succession.

The German girl luckily dodged most of the incoming shells before her fire-control system took a direct hit.

"AHHHHHHHH GODDAMMIT! TAKE THIS!" The limping Battleship girl fired a blind salvo at KGV in retaliation as flooding now had become a problem.

Other ships joined in the attack, bobbing and weaving in and out of Bismarck's range of fire as a white-haired girl with a thick accent called out.

"I will send you to hell for invading my country! I AM A POLE!" The polish destoroyer Piorun fired on the German girl as her presence alone showed the fighting Will of the Polish Nation.

"FUCKING POLISH RAT BITCH! WE'VE DEFEATED YOU AND YET YOU REMAIN A STUBBORN PEST! SINK!" Bismarck lifted her middle finger defiantly as she continued to fire in every direction as she was completely surrounded now.

"This is for Hood!" Rodney shouted with anger, her eyes full of tears as her 16in guns roared into the sky.

"Keep firing, No mercy!" KGV commanded furiously as her guns joined the massive entourage of the other British ships, firing at the hobbled Bismarck.

British shells suddenly knock out Bismarck's front two turrets as fire and explosions spread across her and her rigging.

"So! This place is to be my grave! Fine, when I send you to hell, be sure to tell the devil WHO SENT YOU!" Bismarck screamed, firing her aft guns and secondaries on KGV and Norfolk as she continued to sail through the killer bombardment.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rodney's rounds suddenly slammed into Bismarck's face and neck, killing hundreds as the German ship continued firing every available weapon.

The murderous fire continued unabated as the blonde battleship's slow circles came to a crawl, bleeding heavily with fires burning out of control everywhere.

"Sink the Bismarck!" The proper, and well-manner Rodney was in full berserk mode, her eyes glaring hatefully at her enemy as she moved into point blank range still firing her guns. She quickly unleashed two torpedoes as one slammed into Bismarck's port side.

"Like Hood! You will never see you comrades again!" Bismarck dropped to her knees at the angry H.M.S. ship-girl's word's as oil dripped from her face and mouth.

"I'm done for... Tirpitz, Prinz..., take care of everyone..."

The blonde looked out to the multiple flashes on the horizon as her guns let loose with one final salvo before going silent.

"I will not give you limey bitches the glory!" Bismarck gripped her chest painfully as a massive detonation rocked her from scuttling charges, shaking her down to her keel.

The pride of the kriegsmarine's buckled forward as she lay on the cool surface of the ocean.

"Everyone... I'm sorry, but my war ends here..."

A few moments later the British shelling stopped as the H.M.S. fleet was completely exhausted now, low on fuel and rounds, King did a quick ammo check as she called out.

"Dorsetshire, come here!" The cruiser sailed up to KGV and Prince.

"Finish her off..."

"Y-You limey b-bitches..., I-I have fulfilled my duty, my comrades will continue to harass you..., I-I was granted a w-warrior's death... As for you lot, I hope you find yourselves in the hands of the Breakers! Slowly being turned into scrap metal for a country that no longer gives a damn about you!" Dorsetshire stared down at the crippled battleship laying in the water as the British Heavy Cruiser couldn't believe the German still resisted.

"You fought well Bismarck, maybe Hood will forgive you in the afterlife, but I will not now." The cruiser fired two torpedos as they smashed into Bismarck, sending giant pillars of water over the already damaged ship.

The German girl only groaned loudly as she didn't have the strength to scream anymore.

The blonde-haired cruiser sail around her and fired again as the mighty German battleship slipped beneath the waves, saluting the ships around her.

"I fought to the end, take care my comardes..."

Bismarck submerged face looked up at the cruiser above her, her eyes blinking slowly as she had accepted her fate.

Not too far away...

"LET ME GO PRINZ! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" U-556 screamed insanely as the German cruiser held the small sub girl back.

"T-There's nothing we can do." Prinz Eugen squeezed the sub tightly as U-556 cried out.

"BISMARCK!"

A familiar hat floated in front of the heart-broken Submarine as U-556 pushed away from Prinz and knelt down. She wiped her eyes repeatedly, before lifting the wet hat from the sea.

"Noooooo..." She crossed her arms over her chest, Bismarck's hat safe in her grip as it was the only thing she had left.

Looking down, U-556 saw a picture under the battleship girl's hat as sub-girl burst into tears again.

It was a her certification of sponsorship and her promise spread out under her sister-in-arm's cap as it made the sub's engine room want to explode.

"Bismarck..."

The great hunt was over...

The battleship Bismarck was sunk and the Hood avenged, but the war is not over as it was just a small victory upon the...

...Seas of War. 


	7. Hood's End

Denmark Strait...

May 24, 1941...

"Ventis Secuntis!" The pride of the Royal Navy, battle cruiser HMS Hood announced, sailing ahead of the Battleship HMS Prince of Wales as the two cut through the icy cold waters of the Denmark Strait.

Days earlier the Admiralty had dispatched the pair in hopes of dealing with the german menace of the north sea.

Not too far away.

Two german warships sailed the freezing sea as they had been told of a British presents.

"Brrrr it's cold." The heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen lead the formation as behind her was the pride of the Kriegsmarine.

Battleship Bismarck...

"Shhhhh Prinz!" The taller blonde barked as a smile crossed her face.

"Ve got zhem!"

Hood sipped her tea quietly as Prince called out to her over the radio.

Hood, it would appear that we have misjudged our approach! The germans have crossed our T! We ve been outmaneuvered! The famous ship sat her tea cup onto a small plate on her rig as she spoke calmly.

Steel yourself Prince, we are the Royal Navy and we do not frighten easily. Hood, falling back on World War I thinking believed the lead ship to be Bismarck as the capital ship traditionally lead the formation.

"We train our fire of the vanguard! Prepare to open fire on Bismarck!" Hood yelled as her rig swung into action.

"Hood... wait..." Prince of Wales spoke up as she scanned the horizon.

"Distance 26,500 yards! Angle 40 degrees!" Hood gave the order and begun the battle by opening fire on Prinz Eugen.

"Train your fire on the rear guard!" Prince, having already identified the trailing german vessel as Bismarck, cut loose with her 14in guns.

Shells splashed all around the german ships as the British adjusted their fire.

"What do you think you're bloody doing Prince?!"

"Prinz is the vanguard!" The blonde yelled as a look of horror crossed Hoods face.

Bloody hell! I was firing at the wrong ship! Hood turning her attention to her proper target after wasting precious salvos of 15in shells on Prinz.

"We need to close the distance..."

Hood knew her weak deck armor wasn t a match for plunging fire so she raced to hug the enemy as it wasn't any safer, hoping her thick belt armor could take the brunt of the damage. Hood approached at an angle to help bounce incoming shells, but there was a problem with her comrade.

Hood! One of my guns is unserviceable! It s unable to fire! Prince shouted over the radio as Hood balled her fist.

This Jutland all over again.

Calm down Prince, sail close to me and match my movements and speed! Battleship nodded a she knew this would aid their gunners, allowing them to precisely time each other s salvos to avoid mistaking one another s fire.

"Training salvo!" Prince of Wales modern Fire Control computer controlled the gunfire from both ships as they both unleashed hell.

Prince scored first blood against Bismarck, a shell stuck the mighty battleship putting her seaplane catapult out of action.

"Damn!" A second shell from Prince hit Bismarck s bow but passed through without detonating as the blonde feared the worst.

"Are you ok!?" Prinz yelled as Bismarck nodded roughly.

A third stuck the hit just underwater of her before exploding as the last two hits caused damage to Bismarck's machinery and causing medium flooding.

Bismarck had to reduce her speed by 2 knots as she bleed fuel into the sea.

"They re not firing? Prince said puzzled as she tilted her head.

Not putting up a fight huh? Seems we ll be home in time for tea. Hood sounded confident as she unloaded another volley from her forward guns.

Suddenly both Prinz and Bismarck fired back as their shells landing around Hood, one hit her boat deck starting a fire in her anti aircraft ammunition storage locker, thankfully it didn t explode as Hood groaned in pain, her first battle damage of the fight. She desperately patted herself trying to put out the fire as she remained in control.

Prince! Hard to port! We should be alright! Now cut loose with all you have!

Hood and Prince of Wales aimed all the main guns at Bismarck as Hood believed they were now safe from plunging fire as she couldn t be more wrong.

From a distance of 9 miles Bismarck blew Hood a kiss as her eight 15in guns fired

Seconds later Hood received a direct hit as the shell smashed into her powder magazine just before her forward turret.

Ahh so this is how it ends .

Before she could even speak, Prince watched in horror as a massive pillar of flame shot into the sky like a roman candle. Suddenly Hood exploded, ripping the mighty ship in two.

Splinters of wood and steel showered down around Prince of Wales as she shielded her face, tears running down her cheers as the battlefield suddenly went quiet.

Across the way Prinz came up and high fived Bismarck.

What a shot Bis! Congratulations on your first kill! Prinz said in excitement as she jumped up and down in joy. The german battleship let out a laugh clearly ecstatic over defeating such a world renowned warship.

I told you I was the mightiest ship afloat! The girls laughed before suddenly stopping and looking over at the smoke and flaming water where Hood had just sunk. Despair and sadness filled both german warships as they looked at one another.

I...I doubt someone could have survived an explosion of that magnitude huh Bis Prinz said in a low tone, clearly disturbed by the incident.

Bismarck pulled her hat down to her chest and sighed deeply.

This is war Prinz the only thing I can say is thank the Lord her death was quick. The two warships paused for a moment before focusing on the now leaderless Prince.

"HOOD!" Prince of Wales screamed at the top of lungs as she was suddenly rocked by a salvo from Bismarck. Shells hit her compass platform and her radar office aft as a shell from Prinz Eugen found its way to Prince s propelling charge/round manipulation chamber below the aft 5.25 in gun turrets while Bismarck hit the battleship again below the waterline cutting a 25 foot wide hole in her hull.

"Gotta keep it together..." Her damage control teams reached to seal watertight bulkheads to control the flooding, thankfully neither shell exploded.

Oh bloody hell! I'm bleeding! Prince grunted as she held her side, oil slowly leaked over her fingers, her main battery guns continued to malfunction leaving her with a few operating guns. The damaged Brit knew that if she continued the fight she d likely join Hood in a watery grave.

I'm sorry Hood I'm so very sorry... The blonde sobbed as she popped a smoke canister and begun to retreat.

Prince disappeared into the smoke, and just in time as she had unknowingly wandered into range of Prinz s torpedoes, turning away as the german cruiser was about to fire a spread at the wounded battleship.

Awwwww I was just about to launch my torps! Prinz pouted as she looked over at Bismarck who was gripping her side, spitting with oil.

Let's disengage Prinz I need to head to port for repairs. Bismarck gritted her teeth as she let out a low growl.

I can t take out conveys like this. Prinz nodded slowly as the pair set a course for Nazi occupied France.

The battle was over, but the Royal Navy would be rallied by one cry

The British fleet was stunned as Prince of Wales relayed what had happened, and the loss of the Hood as Warspite, Queen Elizabeth and others from docks all over the country listened in shock.

The radio went silent before they began chanting only a few at first but steadily increasing into a loud battle cry.

Sink the Bismarck! Sink the Bismarck! Sink the Bismarck! The nation's fleet all chanted as Hood would be avenged, come hell or high water. In Gibraltar, Carrier Ark Royal collected her torpedo-bombers angrily and got underway. In the Atlantic, Rodney on her way to Boston for a refit and RR listened to the transmission. She gritted her teeth as her eyes burned wildly and turned her 16inch guns towards Europe and home.

The greatest hunt in naval history had just begun... 


	8. Dutch sneak

Java Sea...

Mid March,1942...

"ABE! RUN AWAY!" Her sister Jan Van screamed in their native language, maneuvering wildly as Japanese shells suddenly slammed into her, sinking her instantly.

A lone Dutch minesweeper jerked awake from her nightmare as sweat poured down her face.

HNLMS Abraham Crijnssen of the Dutch fleet sat quietly with her back against one of the many islands of the south pacific, wiping her amber eyes clear.

That was 2 days ago..., and with the allies in full retreat, it was a mad scramble to get to Australia. Crijnssen was the last of the Dutch indie fleet as she waited for sunset before she slid through the dark seas to avoid Japanese detection. The dark-haired girl was completely camouflaged head to toe as her face, neck and hands were coated in mud.

 _"Everyone..."_

Her body was covered with branches and foliage from nearby islands as she blended in perfectly with the natural landscape.

 _"Is gone..."_

The dark-haired girl heard Japanese voices on the air as she hugged the closest shore and held her breath.

{SNAP!}

Suddenly a large branch snapped loudly on her cover as the Dutch girl was too close to the shoreline.

"What was that!?" A IJN girl called out to the night as her spotlight came on.

"What's wrong?" Another Japanese ship-girl's spotlight joined the first as they both begin to look across the dark waters.

"I thought I heard something..." One of the IJN girls looked on with concern as her light shined across the Dutch girl's hidden face.

"Ahhhh Kawakaze, you're hearing things! Ooooooo, I think I drank too much tea I'm about to piss myself." The Japanese destroyer squatted over Crijnssen's face as the allied girl squeezed her eyes and mouth shut.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A hot stream of urine hit Abe in the face as she could do nothing, if she did not want to be discovered. It wouldn't have been so bad, but the Jap's piss stunk to high heaven.

{BOOM!}

Suddenly an explosion went off in the distance as the waiting Japanese ship looked over with a flashing spotlight.

A spotlight flashed back in the distance as a Japanese transport had struck a mine and someone was in the area still, be aware.

"Hurry up Yukikaze! She couldn't have got far, the Dutch are no better than the British! We got them running scared!" The Dutch girl remained silent, her face covered in stank piss as she laid there until the Japanese ships sailed off.

"Hopefully this is the worst of it..."

March 20th...

Crijnssen sailed into an Australian port... Alone and the last one to escape from the Java Sea...

"I'll avenge everyone, I swear it!"


	9. Royal Punish

H.M.S. Dorms.

"It will be ok Bel, just remember what I taught you." The older Belfast smiled happily as she had everything ready for the small maid on a rolling cart.

"Y-Yes." Little Bel smiled weakly as she reached for the sizable tray.

"I'll be waiting right here." Belfast nodded lightly, opening the door as Bel lifted the tray and moved carefully through the door.

The door closed behind the small maid as she looked ahead of her.

3 Royal ships sat around a small table, waiting.

"About time!" A rough voice spoke up as it belonged to Monarch. Bel walked swiftly towards the pride of Britain as Hood sat across from the stern, red head with Prince of Wales between them.

Bel couldn't look Monarch in the eye as the split second thought caused her to trip and fall forward.

The contents of tray flew into the air as the kettle smashed on the table, spraying both Hood and Monarch as Prince received less damage. The cups and saucers smashed on the floor as well as Lil Bel's blood ran cold.

Just outside the door Belfast straightened up instantly at the sound as she burst through the door to see Monarch holding little Bel up by her collar.

"You clumsy little cunt!" The red-haired girl shook the poor girl, dangling in mid-air as Belfast raced into to the room, her eyes focused only on freeing Bel.

"Stand down Belfast..." H.M.S. Hood spoke up firmly as she nodded to the sneering Monarch, who put the girl on her feet and let her go.

The small silver-haired darted to her larger self as she wiped her eyes repeatedly.

"It's ok, shhhhhhh." Belfast whispered uncomfortably as this wasn't good.

"But it's not ok, is it Belfast?" Hood asked knowingly, wiping her face and neck free of tea.

"Hood, if!?" Belfast tried to explain as Hood cut her off loudly.

"Silence!" Everyone feel a chill run up their keels as Hood continued.

"You have coddled this child long enough, I think it's time she learned what happens when you keep making mistakes, 3 lashes should to do it." Hood half-ordered as she dabbed her uniform dry with a napkin now.

"Lashes?!" Bel looked up fearfully as Belfast protested against it.

"She just a!?"

"5 lashes then?" Hood didn't miss a beat as Belfast fell silent now.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to sail straight for a week." Monarch chuckled darkly as she reached out for the young girl.

"Wait!" Belfast grabbed Monarch's wrist.

"It's my fault, her punishment is my own as I have failed to train her properly." Belfast begged slightly as she was about to lose face.

"10 lashes then, and if you're not going to train her properly as a maid at least show her how to receive punishment properly." The blonde battle-cruiser reiterated as she finally looked Belfast face to face.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Bel cried out as Monarch leaned in closely to the Head-maid.

"I going to enjoy breaking your stern in half." Belfast glared violently at the red head's words as Hood looked over at Wales sitting quietly.

"Prince, please carry out Belfast's punishment." The blonde battleship nodded.

Belfast saw it was a small victory as anything was better they letting Monarch have her way.

Belfast swiftly marched towards Prince of Wales, putting her hands up her skirt and pulling down her panties and tights.

She then held up her dress as she carefully leaned over Prince of Wales lap.

The head-maid only nodded as Prince raised her hand and unleashed her first strike.  
Belfast gritted her teeth as she knew Prince couldn't go easy on her.

"Thank you, may I have another?"


	10. Nightmares

I stand outside Minneapolis's door, staring at a funny drawing of an Indian girl, frowning with a sign under it saying do not disturb.

 _"What a joke."_

I scoff at the sign as the music coming from the room is almost deafening.

I bang on the door now, waiting for someone to answer, my patients stressed.

The door finally clicks open as I roll my eyes.

I instantly regret it...

I'm suddenly looking up into the battleship South Dakota's hard, golden eyes as smoke is rising from above the tall, dark-haired girl's head. A strange smell fills my nose as the music racks my head.

I raise my hand stupidly as a word leaves my mouth without thinking.

"How."

The Indian girl just slams the door in my face as I just stand there thinking how stupid I must of just looked... but I can't think about that now, I need to get Okie back to the docks.

The music suddenly lowers as I can hear hushed voices bickering and after a few moments the door opens again. South let's me in as I step into the smokey room.

"Thanks." The Indian girl pushes by me silently and heads into the living room.

I can hear more voices talking and laughing ahead of me as I swallow deeply. Waving my hand in front of my face as the room reminds me of a saloon.

I'm stunned, walking into the open area as I see my little sister sitting with Minneapolis dressed in Indian garb, laughing hysterically.

They're passing a long pipe back and forth as smoke rolls from her lips and into the air. South Dakota sits down next to them, picking up her controller and continued her video game wordlessly.

Okie doesn't even notice me as I look to my right to a sakura ship girl drawing on a sketch book.

"I think her name is..."

I don't know, again I feel a strange sensation in my chest.

"Hey... Nevada..." My sister looks up at me with a chuckle, she's stoned as Minnie leans into her, taking a long drag from the pipe.

"It's time to go." I say with a stern voice as she frowns instantly.

"Where? To the dock so I can relive that nightmare like before in Pearl?" The white-haired girl snaps as I'm taken aback, but I counter swiftly.

"Don't talk about Pearl Harbor like you were the only one there!" I bark loudly as I have everyone's attention now.

"Oh?! Do you mean the attack?!" Okie laughs darkly as the others look on.

"That was the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my whole life! I had never been so scared and excited to fight for my life after years and years of peace! I was a WARSHIP! WE WERE WARSHIPS!"

Okie doesn't let up.

"No, no... My nightmare started when they raised me, when they turned me over from being ass up in Battleship row is when the real nightmare started... By the time I came through everyone was gone but West, and she was soon underway, I was left alone with Arizona laying peacefully at the bottom of the battleship row. I was mostly intact, even if I did hit my head. But when I tried to keep my rig, but it was stripped for me..." I shift uncomfortably.

"A warship without weapons? OK! You're a fucking barge now. I begged and pleaded to be a transport or anything to get back into the fight and was told no. Ha! Soon I wasn't even allowed to circle Pearl or Ford anymore as I was moored in place and became a gangplank to the new warships arriving in Pearl Harbor..." Her blue eyes glaring at me.

"You could never imagine the embarrassment and humiliation I felt as I saw these brand new U.S. battleships sail into Pearl... I was a Yardie now, soon everything was taken from me, no longer a mighty warship, but a simple storage unit for US Navy." Okie continues on.

"Then it was decided I be sent stateside, not it to be fix of course Hehehehehe, but to be broke down... I used to think about you and the others..., out there fighting the war... but by the end I hated every one of you..."

Tears are running down my sister's face as my chest becomes tight.

"And when I ran into that storm, I just wanted to sink and be forgotten by everyone..." I grab Okie and pull her tightly into my arms. I think it's finally done, when she suddenly pushes me back roughly.

"So no, I'm not going back to the dock, in fact..." Okie's sad face suddenly turned into a grin one as she lifted her right hand up strangely and snapped her fingers.

Minneapolis, South Dakota and the sakura girl freeze as almost hypnotized.

What I see next shakes me to my keel.

My sister begins to change right before my eyes...

Her white hair became shorter and spiked with black and red high light as her skin grew white and deathly.

Her bright blue eyes turned a crimson red as her teeth were now sharpened to points.

The two Indian ship-girls started fondling my sister as I try to make them stop.

"Leave her alone!" I yell, but nothing comes out. I try to move as I quickly realized that I can't.

My chest tightens again as I listen to my sister moaning under the two dark-skinned girl's greedy hands and mouths.

Suddenly my sister's eyes are burning into mine, her voice cracked statically though the air as I can't blank out her teeth speaking in that ugly Morse code.

"WAKE UP NEVEDA!"


	11. Heat

A\N: It's been awhile since I've did any Yuri, guess I'm a little rusty.

The New Year party was in full swing now as Kaga looked around with a drunken smile. There was music, food, and drink as everyone was dancing and having a great time.

Minneapolis stood at the D.J. booth as only the light from her laptop lit her hooded, stoic face. A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as she clicked the next song.

The white-haired girl turned back to the group of ship-girls she was standing with as Hornet finished a joke.

"And she said "wrecked her? Damn near sunk her!" The group laughed as Kaga felt a sudden flash of heat shoot up through her loins.

 _"No, not now..."_

Kaga thought to herself as an arm suddenly wrapped around her neck playfully.

"You OK Kaga?" It was Prinz Eugen smiling drunkenly at the Sakura carrier as Kaga shook her head.

"I'm fine." Kaga replied lightly as she couldn't help but breath in the German girl's exotic scent.

Suddenly Kaga let out a strange whine as Hornet and Prinz chuckled unison.

"Is that what happens when your "Joy Increases" hehehe?" The orange-haired carrier asked jokingly as the white-haired girl covered her mouth swiftly.

"Please, excuse me." Kaga hurried off as Hornet looked to the Iron-blood girl.

What's up with her?" Prinz Eugen watched the Sakura girl leave as she lifted a finger to the grin crossing her face.

 _"Tis' the season..."_

Even if she had a lot to drink, Kaga moved swiftly to the exit as she whined aloud again.

Not too far Akagi's ears perked up as she easily picked up Kaga's mating call even over the music and talking. She looked over just see the blue and white robe disappeared from the room.

"Hey Fox whore! You in or out?" West Virginia asked viciously as she held cards in one and a drink in the other.

"Call, Mountain bitch." Akagi turned back to the card game in front of her, grinning murderously as she threw more chips into the middle of table.

"Now that's more like it!" West Virginia and Akagi glared hotly at each other as they both took a drink from their giant mugs.

In the empty hall Kaga panted wildly with her hands on her knees as her body burned lustfully against her will.

 _"Stupid fox blood."_

Kaga cursed herself as another, much louder whine escaped from her lips this time. She knew everyone was partying as she had to take care of her "situation" quickly.

There was only one person she knew of that could help now, but she knew the woman would humiliate her for it. Kaga had no choice as she made her way to Amagi's room

The older fox girl sat brewing tea quietly as she heard a frantic knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" The brown-haired girl asked aloud as the door replied lightly.

"It's m-me, Kaga. May I-I come in?" The white-haired fox girl practically begged as Amagi sighed.

"Yes..." The older brown-haired fox answered, slightly annoyed as Kaga opened the door and let herself in.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late I just..." Amagi raised her hand, interrupting Kaga as she simply pointed to her bed.

Kaga blushed shamefully as she knew Amagi wasn't happy. The white-haired carrier crawled onto the bed, remaining on her hands and knees as Amagi came up behind her.

"Be quick, my tea is getting cold." Amagi ordered as Kaga pulled her dress up around her waist and arched her back, exposing her sexy, white panties.

"Look at the state you're in." Amagi gripped the sides of Kaga's wet panties and slowly pulled them down. The fox girl's slit was glistening in the open air as Kaga buried her red face into the blankets.

"You're completely hopeless... and that smell." Amagi shook her head as the fingers from her right hand touched Kaga's dripping sex.

"Mhhmmm!" Kaga's tailed whipped around wildly, hitting Amagi as the older fox girl spanked Kaga roughly on her ass.

"Keep your tails to yourself, now hurry up." Kaga was completely lost in her own lust as Amagi's word's reached deeper then her fingers ever could.

"A-Amagi I'm going to!" Kaga's teeth and fingers bit into the bedding below her as her body started to shake uncontrollably.

"Again!" Amagi finger's remained deep in Kaga as the white-haired carrier groaned lowly and rocked her hips against Amagi's firm hand.

"For how tough you act, your body still reacts like a cub's." Kaga's ear burned at being called such a childish name as she just didn't care anymore. The white fox girl threw her head back and cried out blissfully.

"AMAGI!" Kaga suddenly felt a hand grip the back of her neck and force her face back down into the blankets.

"You're too loud." Amagi gripped Kaga tighter, forcing the white fox girl back against her other hand as Kaga's eye's rolled into the back of her head. Squirting on the floor Kaga collapsed to bed as her tails twitched sporadically, her lungs burned for oxygen.

"Completely hopeless..." Amagi sighed again as she walked to her bathroom to clean up.

Walking back out, she looked at her tea that was undoubtedly cold as there was another knock.

"Come in." Akagi stepped in as she looked at Amagi, panting hotly.

"Before my tea gets cold..."


End file.
